With the advances of computer information systems, individuals and businesses around the world have collected a wide variety of content on their computers, including music files, digital photographs and various types of documents including word processing documents and spreadsheets. One of the primary needs of computer users is the ability to share such content with other users because of affinity, friendship, and business relationships. Although there are other computer systems that allow sharing of content, there does not currently exist a comprehensive system to manage a wide variety of content from initial organization through sharing. Moreover, none of the existing systems ensure satisfactory digital rights management and are thus increasingly prone to legal challenges.